Yuki Ai Oren Sato
IMG_0097.JPG 'Appearance' IMG_0067.JPG IMG_0072.JPG IMG_0101.PNG IMG_0103.PNG IMG_0102.JPG IMG_0094.JPG IMG_0081.JPG IMG_0106.JPG Behavior/Personality *Quiet *Stoic *Ballsy *Proper *Stubborn *Determined 'Allignment' A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Fighting Style' DOU The word "Dou" means motion. A Dou type martial artist uses his/her anger to exceed his/her limits. As such, they tend to be aggressive in combat, and very rarely strays from the offensive. At some cases, they are even bestial, as seen with Miu and Kisara, after receiving intense emotional pain and frustation, respectively. Users seem to rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting. Dou fighters have a technique for reading the opponent's movements which relies on exciting themselves that's an equivalent to a Sei fighter's Ryusui Seikuken. A Dou fighter focuses on making their ki "explode" after channelling it through a target to deal damage. According to the manga, Apachai, Sakaki, and Miu are all Dou types. It appears that Dou types are more prone to move onto the path of Satsui no Hadou(Dark Energy), because they fight with anger, and can hardly control themselves when fighting. However, Keyth Tasanagi, Keyome Tasanagi, Drankin and Zetsui Ryukiri. Have all shown signs of control with there dark hadou despite its dark nature. Base Style: TAI CHI JUJUTSU Jujutsu (柔術:じゅうじゅつ jūjutsu?), literally translates to "Soft Skills". However, more accurately, it means the art of using indirect force, such as joint locks or throwing techniques, to defeat an opponent, as opposed to direct force such as a punch or a kick. This is not to imply that jujutsu does not teach or employ strikes, but rather that the art's aim is the ability to use an attacker's force against him or her, and counter-attack where they are weakest or least defended. Methods of combat included striking (kicking, punching), throwing (body throws, joint-lock throws, unbalance throws), restraining (pinning, strangulating, grappling, wrestling) and weaponry. Defensive tactics included blocking, evading, off balancing, blending and escaping. Minor weapons such as the tantō (dagger), ryufundo kusari (weighted chain), jutte (helmet smasher), and kakushi buki (secret or disguised weapons) were almost always included in koryū jujutsu. Most of these were battlefield-based systems to be practiced as companion arts to the more common and vital weapon systems. At the time, these fighting arts went by many different names, including kogusoku, yawara, kumiuchi, and hakuda. In reality, these grappling systems were not really unarmed systems of combat, but are more accurately described as means whereby an unarmed or lightly armed warrior could defeat a heavily armed and armored enemy on the battlefield. Ideally, the samurai would be armed and would not need to rely on such techniques. In later times, other koryū developed into systems more familiar to the practitioners of the jujutsu commonly seen today. These systems are generally designed to deal with opponents neither wearing armor nor in a battlefield environment. For this reason, they include extensive use of atemi waza (vital-striking technique). These tactics would be of little use against an armored opponent on a battlefield. They would, however, be quite valuable to anyone confronting an enemy or opponent during peacetime dressed in normal street attire. Occasionally, inconspicuous weapons such as knives or tessen (iron fans) were included in the curriculum. Today, jujutsu is practiced in many forms, both ancient and modern. Various methods of jujutsu have been incorporated or synthesized into judo and aikido, as well as being exported throughout the world and transformed into sport wrestling systems, adopted in whole or part by schools of karate or other unrelated martial arts, still practiced as they were centuries ago, or all of the above. 'Chi Base (Optional)' ' ' Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. 'Chi Form' The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou(ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. Perks Anger Empowerment: Tumblr mu5xiltQOG1rbzd35o1 500.gif The power to gain strength from anger. The user becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through anger, rage, hatred, and vengeance whether their own or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to affinity and enhancing their existing powers. Some may be able to draw sustenance from the ander to even slow or stop aging. *May be limited by the amount of anger they can harness. *May lose control when angered, causing harm to even allies. *May snap out only by outside forces or lengthy periods of time in peaceful environments. *May be difficult to snap out of rage-filled trance. Acrobatics: tumblr_ms3tt4wNJO1r2a5r0o2_500.gif Acrobatics (from Greek ἀκροβατέω akrobateō, "walk on tiptoe, strut") is the performance of extraordinary feats of balance, agility, and motor coordination. It can be found in many of the performing arts, sports (sporting) events, and martial arts. Acrobatics is most often associated with activities that make extensive use of gymnastic elements, such as acro dance, circus, and gymnastics, but many other athletic activities — such as ballet and diving — may also employ acrobatics. Flexibility: girls_who_have_flexibility_40.gif 'Weapon of Choice' Swordsmanship *Kenjutsu *Battojutsu *Iaijutsu *Naginatajutsu Hand-to-hand combat (sometimes abbreviated as HTH or H2H) is a lethal or non-lethal physical confrontation between two or more persons at very short range (grappling distance) that does not involve the use of firearms or other distance weapons. While the phrase "hand-to-hand" appears to refer to unarmed combat, the term is generic and may include use of striking weapons used at grappling distance such as knives, sticks, batons, or improvised weapons such as entrenching tools.While the term hand-to-hand combat originally referred principally to engagements by military personnel on the battlefield, it can also refer to any personal physical engagement by two or more combatants, including police officers and civilians.Combat within close quarters (to a range just beyond grappling distance) is commonly termed close combat or close-quarters combat. It may include lethal and non-lethal weapons and methods depending upon the restrictions imposed by civilian law, military rules of engagement, or ethical codes. Close combat using firearms or other distance weapons by military combatants at the tactical level is modernly referred to as close quarter battle. Nunchucks: Another of Grey's gifts in the ability to use weapons is to be able to efficiently use a pair of glowing nunchucks that contain a magnetic coating to them, and are able to be retracted to specialized gloves that Grey wears. She only uses said nunchucks when she sees the need fit as Pantherlily. The pair also have an addition that when a certain button is pressed withing the inner of her gloves' wrists, the nunchucks have the ability to taze someone and put them to a state of immobility. 'Allies/Enemies' Walter Cunningham Moena Kaiser Kenji Tanaka (?) Micheal Allen Ruji Yamato 'Background' Yuki wasn't a planned pregnancy. Actually. She never came from anyone's sperm. So it seemed Junsei had plans for the young pinkhaired wolfblood for as soon as she was born, she was abandoned, but luckily found within minutes of her birth by Yuki Sato, a woman of a prestigous clan where knowledge was the greatest thing to possess. Then and there, since Yin's first child was taken from her ( LOOKIN' AT YOU STEVEN ), she named the infant Yuki Ai Oren Sato, for it was snowing when she first met her past love, and it was snowing when she found Yuki. From then on, Yuki had lived a life of luxury and harship, earning everything she worked for, whether it be a phone up to her car or all the money she had encased within her room with high-class privileges. Her Aunt Kana and Aunt Usagi had trained her in hand to hand combat since she was the only successor of the Satsujin-Sha Clan. Blessed with natural abilities in hand to hand combat and a quick and smart mouth, Yuki became a prodigy child of sorts, but didn't even come close to breaking the ice with other classmates in Kasaihana High School. From meeting everyone, Yuki's life has turned upside down more than she had ever wanted to. Her shy and clumsy facade was easily broken as she became challenged by several individuals and was changed into something she didn't want to be because of Walter. What a fucking asshole, but what can you do? Sooner rather than later, Yuki had disappeared and left to find another trainer in order to control her new found abilities and state, and grow even stronger in hand to hand combat and exemplary tactianary plans when battling with someone. IMG_0064.JPG IMG_0066.JPG IMG_0099.JPG IMG_0048.JPG IMG_0047.JPG IMG_0113.JPG IMG_0070.JPG IMG_0092.PNG IMG_0093.JPG IMG_0098.PNG Wolfblood Physiology Wolfblood... Aka Beastblood, User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into canines, including wolves, foxes, jackals, coyotes, and domestic dogs. The user is a werebeast, a being with the power to transform into an animal form or a humanoid animal-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse and/or therianthropic affliction via a bite or scratch from a werebeast, or some other means. This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the full moon. They are technically Oni's and get catgeroized with them quite often. Though the most common werebeast is a werewolf, werebeasts can be virtually any animal. This all starts...with the father of the wolves, of Lycanthropy. And soon after his children. Onigami Okami was his name. He has paved many a things within the history of man and is still continuing to do so. Onigami Okami was crafted by many supernatural things, mostly based around the wolf and so out of his fathers image. He had respect for wolves and modled his first son out of the beloved animal. However Okami's children are the true creators of the wolf blood. Fenrir, Lyacon, Kurama, and Kuro. Each son had families or offspring that ventured through the worlds as demi gods until there lines had died down with evolution. However... the wolves blood continued to live due to it's ancent godly traces. The Wolf blood within the veins of the decendants of the four son's traced something that is known as ' The Gift 'Wolve fanatics gave it this name. Those born with the wolf blood are the most pure out of there race. The Strongest as well. They are wise and almost nature loving. They are forces of nature... But... When Onigami Okami was defeated and turned into a wolfy demon spirit. He created the curse. The second form of wolf blood. The curse and the gifted are what they were called... The Gifted/Wolfwere The user can either become or use the traits of a wolfwere, or reverse werewolf: the opposite of a werewolf, where a werewolf is a man that transforms into a wolf or a hybrid man-wolf form, a wolfwere is a wolf that transforms into a man or a hybrid form.There Transformtions are graceful, nowhere near painful as the ones of cursed bloods morphs. There even stronger then most Cursed blood. Due to them being able to control there beast because they are there beast. The gifted cannot turn others, but they can give birth to other Gifted ones. The Cursed/ Werewolf User with this ability is a werewolf with the ability to transform into a wolf or an anthropomorphic wolf-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse and/or lycanthropic affliction via a bite or scratch from a werewolf, or some other means. This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the full moon. The user gains the traits of werewolves, most obvious being ability to change into a wolf with the natural characteristics inherent to both wolves and humans, including senses, stamina , etc. In addition werewolves are often attributed strength and speed far beyond those of wolves or men and may have them in lesser amount even untransformed form. Other than this, details vary considerably: some are limited to single form which ranges from completely animal to man-wolf (humanoid with fur, claws and fangs); some can shift between human, wolf-man (humanoid wolf) and pure wolf; while others are able to choose to what extend they want to change and what parts. Their wolf-form may be completely natural wolf in form, something resembling Dire Wolf or even something directly from the darkest dredges of human fear for wolves. Although some wolfen instinct is likely influence werewolf in transformed state, this varies from completely animal mind to perfectly aware human, even to the stereotypical monster lusting for blood. Although it is very commonly linked to werewolves, they aren't all vulnerable to silver or other traditional weaknesses. For some these are no more or less harmful than any other metal or substance, some are essentially un-killable for anything else. The Cursed can pass there curse onto another. Via pushing the cursed ones darkhadou into another being. Which may kill them or turn them into a beast as well. 'Forms:' Human form: Within this form, all of those of wolfsblood are at peak human condtion. The user's bodily functions are enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning; therefore, the user's strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, flexibility and combat skills are greatly heightened, but without any superhuman degree. Peak-humans are superior over Olympic-Level athletes and normal members of their species. They're strong enough to punch an individual through a wooden/thin metal door, break thin steel bars with their bare hands, fast enough to catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, they can exert themselves to peak capacity; therefore, eliminating build-up fatigue chemicals, producing top-endurance and lung capacity; agile enough to climb the tallest of buildings, leap to high feats into the air and distant yards; reflexive enough to quickly dodge incoming attacks and react better to fast motions, accurate enough to achieve multiple small and further distant targets, capable of living longer than the average-person, durable enough to withstand normal and superhuman physical/projectile attacks, intelligent enough to understand complex problems better than average humans, they can heal themselves in short-periods of time, flexible enough to co-ordinate their limbs perfectly and their combat skills are advanced enough to defeat large groups of enemies. However some may be faster or stronger then others. ''Halfwolf form: ''With The Wolfblood most can precisely control their movements and muscles, making them unable to be clumsy or fumbling. They can slip through a network of lasers, reach through dangerous narrow tunnels, keep perfect balance, or juggle effortlessly without ever tripping or wobbling. The user can even move their finger or toes effortlessly, with tendon strain no longer being a problem. Users can only fall over when physically uprooted or pushed, though most times the user can land on their feet. Practiced users can stand up right on even the most unstable of surfaces, such as a moving vehicle, a collapsing building, or an earthquake. They also are able to regain balance or bounce back to their feet quickly and perform feats such as shooting a gun, throwing a knife, or fighting at seemingly impossible angles and positions. Within the half form, those can perform the art of assassination better than the average killer, they are able to dispatch their victims without as so much as a struggle. The ways to do this range from something complex and high-finesse like mastery in stealth, strategically planned scenarios and highly disciplined martial arts to something simple-yet-effective like brute strength and raw speed to overwhelm the targets. The user can climb walls and stay unto ceilings. The user does not deny gravity, but has the ability to adhere to surfaces unaided. However in order to truly be "crawling" on the user must be able to maintain balance for long periods of time, compared to Wallrunning where the energy is only temporary. Beings with super human strength or super strong and dense claws could simply dig their fingers or into a surface, then propelling upward and digging in again, generating the effect of wall crawling. In some cases, the user may simply be able to make use of any handholds they find, no matter how small, to wall crawl. ''Lycan Form: ''The user is at the peak physical and mental condition of their species in that verse can achieve without any supernatural methods and remain that way with little or no maintaining. This entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. User is able to tap into primal, unstoppable rage that allows them to perform in vastly increased capacity, taking and inflicting damage that they wouldn't in their normal state. In some cases, the user's mind descends so far into the feral rage that, mentally, they are little more than animals. The user possesses extraordinary talent and instinct in/for hunting all things. They can track anything under any conditions, sense the weaknesses of their prey and exploit them and finally kill or capture their prey. The user possesses predatory instincts, allowing them to become masters of hunting and tracking. One with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where they are headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. Subjective Reality Since majority of the Sato are not physically well to fight, practices of the art of subjective reality have taken place. Users are able to manipulate the boundary between fantasy and reality, turning one into the other and blurring the border between them. It allows users to bring anything into existence, including impossible things - especially impossible things, as fantasies care little about reality's limitations. Fantasies can be brought to life as independent existences, or infused into reality in more subtle ways. Uses can also turn aspects of reality into fatasies, making them vanish as having never existed. By combining these two aspects, they can remodel existing things to their liking, or replace them with something entirely new. When using these capabilities at full power, the border between fantasy and reality becomes so thin that it might as well not exist. The affected area is no longer bound ot reality and instead becomes an extension of the user's soul, a place where fantasy and reality are one and the same. In this impossible realm, unbound by any rule, anything is possible, and things like "Heaven" and "Hell" are no longer just metaphysical concepts. There are four "Glories" in which a member of the clan is able to withhold. If one was given the chance to recieve a Glory, it was to be the main focus on which their "abstractions" would be based upon: The four Glories include: *Omnificence *Nonexistence *Restoration *Unity Dreamscape The power to create realistic illusions to the people in her field of vision. Power to send powerful brainwaves to enemies creating mental illusions. This ability may be permanently enabled, however; the user can utilize these illusions to capture the victims in a powerful illusionary effect, ultimately leading to the victim's death. The power depends on the users field of vision. They can only create an illusion if the targets are visible to the user. The user can last as long as the victim is in the sight of the user. Since majority of the Sato are not physically well to fight, practices of the art of subjective reality have taken place. Users are able to manipulate the boundary between fantasy and reality, turning one into the other and blurring the border between them. It allows users to bring anything into existence, including impossible things - especially impossible things, as fantasies care little about reality's limitations. Fantasies can be brought to life as independent existences, or infused into reality in more subtle ways. Uses can also turn aspects of reality into fatasies, making them vanish as having never existed. By combining these two aspects, they can remodel existing things to their liking, or replace them with something entirely new. When using these capabilities at full power, the border between fantasy and reality becomes so thin that it might as well not exist. The affected area is no longer bound ot reality and instead becomes an extension of the user's soul, a place where fantasy and reality are one and the same. In this impossible realm, unbound by any rule, anything is possible, and things like "Heaven" and "Hell" are no longer just metaphysical concepts. Limitations may include: *Blindness Inducement *This power is some form of telepathy illusion that can be use against the user if the victim has the mental capabilities and will power. *Any interruption with the user line of sight can instantly cancel the illusion. *Limited time of illusion, victim may or will discover the secrets of the telepathic effect of the illusion. *This ability will not work on immortals or semi-immortals. *Eyes are the main factor of casting techniques, and any damage to them may disable techniques. *May require eye-to-eye contact. Peak Human Traits *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Sensory System 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ Category:Generation 1 Category:Female RPC Category:RPC Category:Wolfblood Category:Ana's RPCs Category:Sangokushi Category:Loveless Color